Reason To Live
by JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder
Summary: “I’ve been thinking about a reason for you to keep on living.” Hope looked surprised at this as her eyes widened slightly. “And I think I’ve come up with an answer.” “What is it?” Hope finally stated after a healthy silence. "Me." TylerOC


A Reason To Live

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Covenant.

* * *

This is a special request one shot that I have made for ireland01 who has supported me in my writing without fail! I only can hope that this one shot is enough to thank you!

* * *

Hope sighed softly as she sat down on the bank of the river, the waters running crystal clear throughout the park and the sounds creating a soothing symphony. The ever green trees danced to their own tune in the background as the wind blew by them, unseen. Picking up pieces of her black hair, the wind seemed to make it do a dance of it's own before she let out an annoyed sigh, tucking the rebellious strands behind her ear. As she did, her fingers brushed lightly over her cheek, but even that was enough to make her wince in pain. Gently pressing the palm of her hand to her face, she could feel the skin still warm from the sudden and harsh contact. It was tender, and was going to bruise. Feeling the tears at the corner of her eyes she tried to focus on something else, anything else other than what had happened prior to her visit to this sanctuary. The moon shone brightly over head, full and radiant in both it's realism and the reflection that rippled on the river.

"Hm, I didn't know anyone else knew of this place." Came a soft male voice from behind her as she gasped in fright and surprise, whipping her head around to see the intruder. "Woah there, it's alright. I didn't mean to scare you." The boy stated as he held up his hands in a calming fashion, but it did nothing for Hope's frantically beating heart. Looking over him quickly she could tell that he was about her age, if only a year older. He had short, thick hair, though what color it was Hope couldn't be certain since it was so dark. One thing she could make out though, and with adamant fascination, was his blue eyes. They seemed to pop out in the dark, almost like lights as the full moon reflected off of them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked after the momentary silence, both teenagers taking in the appearance of the other. Hope remained quiet, finding herself unable to talk as she quickly slid backwards towards the water when the boy stepped forward. "Hey, really, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be scared of me." He tried to sooth as he frowned, confused by her behavior.

He didn't look that threatening, did he?

"Listen, I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms. You don't go to my school, do you?" He added, as if almost by his own thought process as Hope found herself shaking her head. "Well, that explains it." He stated dryly as he saw her shake her head. Hope frowned as she looked up at him in confusion.

Explains what?

"Don't worry about it." He stated as he smiled slightly, moving forward again as Hope stiffened up slightly. "I promise I won't touch you, I'm only going to sit down." He found himself saying, even though he wasn't sure why he was. It seemed to put the girl at some form of ease though as he sat beside her on the bank, but with a few good feet between them. "So, what are you doing out here this time of night?" He asked as he once again waited for an answer, sighing when he didn't get one. Looking over he saw that she had her head bowed down some, hiding half her face behind the curtain of raven hair. His finger twitched slightly, as if by instinct wanting to reach out and pull her hair back so he could see her face. He had only caught a glimpse of it when he had startled her, but what he had saw was enough.

She was beautiful.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here then, if you'd like." He stated, not wanting to leave, and finding the rare comfort of someone who was just listening, not talking.

He didn't get that very often with Reid.

"My parents decided to adopt a daughter. Crazy, right? I mean, they're getting on to their mid forties, early fifties, and this kid is only a year old." Tyler stated as he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't get any sleep cause she was crying, has been for near three hours now. Mom would go to her, but it doesn't help. I just had to get out." He stated as he smirked slightly. "Some Father I'll be some day." Hope frowned as she looked over, now curious but remaining silent. "I mean, I've got to have a kid. It's all part of the-well, the family tradition. Caleb's not going to have any problems in that department because of Sarah, and Pogue has Kate. Reid's got a million girls willing to be his mindless concubines, but me, I've got no one. I'm just shy, no balls Tyler." He ended quietly, so much so that Hope had to strain to hear him. "Caleb is strong, the leader. Pogue is loyal and Reid is, well, I guess the word girls would use is 'bad ass'. Me? I'm nothing. Just a fourth awkward wheel of the group." Tyler stated as he sighed, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, where do I even fit in?" Hope couldn't hardly understand anything of what he was telling her, except for that. She knew what it felt like to not be able to fit in, having never really had any friends within her school life, or her personal life. She was the loner, stranger, and everyone teased her because of it, harassed her. Maybe this boy, Tyler, was going through the same thing.

"You look like you're lonely too." He stated softly as he looked over to her, and for the first time, it seemed, made eye contact with the mute girl. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown, and would be beautiful had they not been expressing her emotions so clearly. Fear, she was unsure about herself, unsure about him still. He then took her face in, it was pale, but on her it only made her look more ethereal in the moonlight, all except for the darkened spot on her cheek. It was the beginnings of a bruise, and it looked like it was going to be a nasty one at that.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, now knowing that he was more so asking himself than her. Just like that, she seemed to crawl back into her hole, looking away from him.

Not before he could see the terrified expression on her face.

Hope found that her eyes began to water just at the question as she pulled her knees up to her chest in a protective manner. She was a weakling, and he'd find out and hurt her too, no matter what he said.

"Hey,"Tyler began soothingly as he shuffled closer to her, but slowly still so as to not startle her.

She was as jumpy as a new born fawn. "Did someone do this to you?" He asked as the tears seemed to only have a stronger will to fall for Hope. She hugged her knees to her tighter as he breathing became uneven, and that was all Tyler needed to see and hear to know that his assumptions had been right.

Hope was abused.

His hand reached out and touched her shoulder carefully, but even that light touch caused her to let out a startled scream and shrink away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He stated again softly. He didn't care if he'd have to repeat that phrase hundred or more times tonight, he was going to get through to this girl, he was determined to. Reaching out again he managed to wrap his arm around her waist in a half hug, but feeling her tense up a great deal he decided not to push it any farther. Let her come to me, he thought as he listened to her breath hitch with each breath she took, knowing she was still crying. Tyler didn't know how long he sat there for, waiting for her sobs to die down. When they finally did the moon was high in the sky, signaling that it had to be near, if not in the morning hours. Gradually she had relaxed into him, to where both his arms could wrap around her tightly, and she could lay her head on his broad shoulder.

Hope had never felt so secure in her life, and it scared her to know that it wouldn't last.

"Hope." She stated in a small voice as she continued to look out on the lake, shivering slightly as a cold gust of wind came through.

"Pardon?" Tyler asked, surprised to hear her voice, yet delighted at the same time. Her voice was deep, mellow, and smooth.

Calming by nature.

"Hope, my name is Hope." She stated softly as she looked up at him shyly.

Tyler felt his heart lift a little.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since that meeting by the lake, and the boys were beginning to worry about him. Tyler hadn't been acting the same ever since, he always seemed worried, and on edge. Like at any minute something was going to go wrong. His Ascension wasn't for another few months, so that couldn't be possibly bothering him.

What could it be then?

* * *

Tyler sighed as he pulled up in his Hummer, throwing it into park before turning it off and looking into the pitch black darkness. In the distance he could see that same pond, glimmering in the moon light and soon saw the hunched over figure that he had been looking for on the bank. Frowning he quickly popped open the compartment on the passenger side, pulling out the First Aid kit that he had taken a habit of keeping around for nights like this. He quickly jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut along the way, frowning even more when he saw Hope jump in the distance.

She was never this bad before.

"Hope, it's just me!" Tyler called as he jogged the rest of the way to the bank, and Hope sighed in relief. Bending back over she dipped her hands back into the water, before bringing them back up and dabbing on her face. As he sat down, Tyler looked at the water and gasped when he saw dark spots appearing on the surface before quickly disappearing.

"It's nothing Tyler, honestly." Hope tried to comfort him before he even got started and Tyler couldn't help but smirk.

She was trying to comfort him?

"Nevertheless, let me have a look." Tyler stated softly as he gently placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up so he could look. He cursed silently at what he saw. Blood was running down the side of her face from her hairline, and as he looked up, he could see something shining in the moonlight.

"What did that fucker do to you tonight?" Tyler even surprised himself with not only his language choice, but the tone of his voice, and apparently it also surprised Hope, for she looked away from him instantly. "I'm not mad at you Hope, but what happened?" Tyler asked with a sigh as he tried to get a closer look at what was shining in her head, but she winced and pulled away as soon as his fingers even got close.

"Dad decided to use me as a beer bottle opener." Hope replied dryly, her sense of humor kicking in like it always did in serious situations. Tyler cursed again as he continued to look at the wound, and was able to get closer to it.

"We need to get you to the hospital, there's no telling how deep in that piece of glass is lodged." Tyler stated as he frowned, and Hope snorted slightly.

"Obviously not deep enough, or else I'd be dead." She stated as she sighed, and Tyler shook his head.

"Stop saying stuff like that, you really don't want to die." Tyler stated matter-of-factly as Hope frowned, looking down at the grass.

"I don't have any reason to live." She muttered, but Tyler heard it as he once again gently grabbed her chin in his fingers, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "I don't have anyone to take care of, I'm an only child, and it's obvious that my Dad never wanted me in the first place. I don't have a reason to live." She stated again, though much more clearly. Looking directly into her eyes Tyler said with all the seriousness that one could muster.

"I'll find a reason for you."

* * *

"Tyler, I need the Hummer tonight." Reid stated, more so than asked as he entered their doom room and Tyler frowned, looking up over his book.

"Sorry bud, I need it." He stated as Reid frowned, looking over to him.

"What do you need it for? I've got a date." He stated as he flopped down on his bed. "I need the car more, man."

"Like I said Reid, I'm using it tonight." Tyler stated again as he clenched his jaw tightly to keep his temper in check. Across the room he heard Reid snort.

"For what? Going to the book worm convention?" He asked as he laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Hand over the keys baby boy." The vein in Tyler's neck twitched slightly as he threw his book to the side, getting up from his bed and grabbing his jacket. Reid smirked as he watched, knowing that he had won once again.

That was until Tyler's hand hit the door knob.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" Reid asked as he frowned, holding his hand up in the air, as if he expecting Tyler to just drop the keys in his open and waiting palm. Then that was before he saw the fire raging in Tyler's eyes.

"You know what Reid? You want to get fucking laid, get you OWN DAMN CAR!" Tyler shouted angrily before swinging open the door and slamming it close, causing the pictures on the walls to shake, and even a couple to fall off.

All Reid could do was stare at the door in shock for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Breathing heavily he parked the Hummer in the same spot he had for the past month when coming to visit Hope at the park. Laying his head on the wheel he sighed loudly, before breaking out into a wide grin.

That had felt awesome!

To stand up to Reid like that? He had never been able to do it before, but ever since he had been hanging out with Hope, looking after her, he felt as if he was a whole new person.

Like he was a boy becoming a man.

Looking up he once again saw that familiar silhouette out in the fading light, sitting in the exact same spot she had been for the past wonderful month of his life.

Did he just say wonderful?

It was time he turned a new leaf and got his life straightened out.

With determination he got out of his car, closing the door softly and creeping up slowly behind her before sitting down easily beside her on the bank.

"Hey Tyler." Hope stated as she looked over to him, smiling. Tyler smiled in return as he pushed back the hair on the side of her head, to look at the stitching job that she had gotten the week before.

"Hey Hope, looks like it's healing nicely." He commented as Hope nodded, smiling slightly.

"The doctor was really nice, he didn't ask any questions or anything. Just patched me up and let me go." Hope stated as she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head down on them. "I just told him I tripped and fell on the beer bottle and he believed me."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy alright, I've had to come in for stitches before as well. He didn't ask much, but he knew I was into hockey, so there was no need." Tyler stated as he smirked slightly, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. "Got that one when some kid body checked me into the boards, then tripped and the blade sliced my arm open. Could'a sworn he was skating on wet stones to get them as sharp as they were." He winced slightly at the memory, before Hope frowned as she reached up, running her finger down the white scar.

"It's hardly visible." She stated as Tyler's breath hitched slightly, feeling her cold finger running down his arm. She didn't seem to notice though, as she continued to examine it.

"Yours will probably heal up just as good." He stated in reassurance as Hope smiled sadly.

"That's the last thing I need, is to look ugly too." She stated, before gasping and slapping her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, that sounded so vain!" Tyler couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he shook his head, letting the shirt sleeve fall and grabbing that hand that she had slapped over her face in his own.

"It's alright, I think any normal person would think the same thing." He tried to comfort as he smiled down at her. "By the way, I've been thinking." He added as Hope frowned slightly, looking towards him.

"About what?" She asked curiously as Tyler smirked slightly.

"It's only been a week and you've already forgotten?" He asked, teasing lightly before giving into her playful glare. "I've been thinking about a reason for you to keep on living." Hope looked surprised at this as her eyes widened slightly. "And I think I've come up with an answer."

"What is it?" Hope finally stated after a healthy silence, and Tyler began to lean in towards her.

"Me." He stated before fully closing the gap, and catching her lips with his.

* * *

So review if you liked, and I really hope that you liked it ireland01 cause I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
